Hunter Skill Tree
Hunters Being a Hunter definitely doesn't mean you hunt animals. This class also doesn't necessarily mean you are going to go out your way to hunt supernaturals. What this does do, though, is allow a True Human character to compete with a supernatural one. To effectively use this, it is a good idea to train your mind set before you set out to 'hunt' or else the consequences are very serious. Mind Set! - Requires: N/A - 5 Points to Master # Killing is completely wrong- even if it's self defense of yourself or somebody else you believe you murdered them. 'Murdering' somebody crushes your mental health and you find yourself in a hole of paranoia, insomnia, and anxiety as you have constant flashbacks with no apparent trigger of what you did. # While fighting with intent to kill you shake from overdoses of adrenaline pumping through you. You can barely reload a gun or fumble with your knife to hold it straight. If you do manage to kill you still feel terrified, having multiple flashbacks and always feeling like somebody is going to bring it up and get you back for the horrible act you took part in. # In the heat of battle you can fight well and even pretty rationally, if killing is the only way? So be it. However, after killing you feel constantly guilty, and even talking about it can bring flashbacks. Sleeping is difficult because all you see when you shut your eyes is the bloodied corpse that you made. # All the guilt and pain you feel from who you killed can be hidden away inside a word. When you hear this word though you are sent into a violent flashback which leaves you stunned for over 2 (real life) minutes. # Killing is just another part of life. You don't feel remorse, you do what you have to. You are a soldier, a hunter. Melee! - Requires: Mind Set! 3 - 10 Points to Master # Chef Skills: You have no knowledge of Knife fighting, but can fight another human while threatened using cooking skills. # Novice Knife Skills: You can hardly keep up with supernaturals In combat, but still damage them # Rookie Knife Skills: You have an average amount of knife fighting knowledge, you can hold up against weak supernaturals # Average Knife Skills: You can keep up with Stronger Varients of weaker supernaturals and Weaker varients of stronger supernaturals # Good Knife Skills: You can take on any weaker supernatural in combat, and the Average Vampire or Werewolf # Intermediate Knife Skills: You can keep up with the stronger Supernaturals in melee combat. # Advanced Knife Skills: You are smart enough to use a knife in battle with extremely powerful supernatural beings # # # Ranged! - Requires: Mindset! 3 - 10 Points to master # Coming soon. # # # # # # # # # Arsenal Upgrades! - Requires: Mindset! 3 - 5 Points to master You are required to have items in your inventory to use these skills. # Holy Water. It's the oldest trick in the book and what you learnt to use first. Holy Water is effective on demons and anything else unholy. You know how to apply it to bullets and dowse your weapons and fists in them. # Purified Salts. Apply salt to weapons and use salt in bullet cartridges. Salt rips through magic like it's nothing which makes it extremely useful against enemies that use magic to fight. # Tranquilizer. Strangely enough, while bullets may do nothing to a supernatural- tranquilizer darts seem to work wonders. Instead of loading lethal ammo, you use non-lethal tranquilizer that can put many supernaturals to sleep when they're hit. # Explosive Ammo. Go out with a boom! Explosions work better than normal bullets, but throwing grenades can be dodged easily by supernaturals, the same goes with missiles and rockets. Bullets though, they're hard to dodge. Works well to beat enemies that holy water doesn't hurt, and bullets don't quite cut it. # Grenades. You know how to make home-made holy water, salt, tranquilizer gas, and regular explosive grenades out of almost nowhere. All you need is the regular item and some scrap metal and you can concoct one of these bad boys even in the heat of battle (requires Mindset! 5 to be able to craft during a fight) Instinct! - Requires: Mindset! 5 - 3 Points to Master. # When being watched, you feel a little on edge. However, you can't tell where from, or if it's just your soldier mind playing up again. # You're more in tune with your surroundings. When sitting in a room you sit in corners, with your back up against the wall but with nearby escape routes in case something happens. When somebody tries to stalk you, you get a gut feeling you're being watched. By now you've learnt to trust your gut. # No matter how stealthy, you are stealthier. You already know how to sneak up on an enemy, and so when somebody is sneaking up to you, you can pin-point where they should be and be able to confront them. This is also a counter for invisibility users. Category:Classes